


Mark Upon My Heart

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 6: Tattoos. Rachel wants to cuddle, but Quinn keeps fidgeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Upon My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic takes place in the same verse as "A Warning Would Be Nice" It is not at all necessary to read that prior to reading this, but having these events take place some after those events makes things just a little bit funnier. Of at least I think it's funnier.

Quinn was fidgeting. And not only that, but she was fidgeting a lot. Every now and again she'd shift her weight from one side to the other. It made the typically easy activity of cuddling with her to be a bit difficult. Rachel didn't like not being able to cuddle, but something else was worrying her. Quinn seemed uncomfortable. That in itself wouldn't be that much of a problem, and would explain her fidgeting, but normally if something were wrong Quinn would talk about it.

Of course there was always the possibility of Quinn needing to find a more comfortable position, but based on how many times she had already shifted her position, Rachel found that to be highly unlikely. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to go for a direct route.

"I'm fine," Quinn answered despite needing to move a few inches to the left. Rachel took her response as it was and tried once more to cuddle with her. She leaned against her shoulder and for a moment everything was nice, but then Quinn had to move again. It was almost as if she were trying to get away from any cuddling. But that wouldn't make any sense, unless Rachel was inadvertently smothering Quinn with all her love.

Admittedly, she had been a tad clingy in their relationship. But that was something that Rachel couldn't help. It was simply a part of nature, and with Quinn she had found something that she never had in her previous relationships. Not only was there love between the two of them but understanding as well. Rachel connected with Quinn in a way that she had never connected with anyone before. It only made sense that she would hold onto her like her life depended on it.

Rachel had always assumed that Quinn liked the attention, but maybe she was wrong. She slowly inched away, an action that did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend. It was now Quinn's turn to ask, "Are you okay?" The answer was so clearly written upon her face that Quinn didn't even need to wait for her to respond. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been a bit weird today, it's just…" Once more, she shifted her weight.

"It's okay. I understand." Quinn flinched, being caught off guard. She looked down at herself, the faintest of blushes upon her cheeks. Again she shifted, this time tossing her legs over the edge of the bed. She had moved quickly, but the embarrassment that had shown on her face wasn't lost on Rachel. Slightly confused, she crawled up behind her girlfriend. Slowly, she started to wrap her arms around Quinn but at second thought she pulled back. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That's easy for you to say."

Rachel let out a short laugh. "Why?" she asked. "Because I enjoy public displays of affection and you don't?" In a flash, Quinn turned around. Hazel orbs locked onto brown ones. There was confusion and perhaps even disbelief upon her face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"About how you think I'm too clingy," Rachel clarified. "You do, don't you?" she asked uncertainly as a frown set itself onto Quinn's face. "That's why you don't want to cuddle right now, isn't it?" A look of alarm crossed Quinn's and she immediately crawled up beside Rachel. She pulled her in close and kissed her softly.

"No baby, no." She kissed her again with slightly more force, a bit more passion. "That's not it at all." Quinn laid her down gently with slow careful movements. She tossed a leg over her, straddling her waist and for a while she just stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you Rachel. And I love to cuddle with you, and I love the public displays of affection, and I love how clingy you can get. You know that." She cupped her cheek once more, gently brushing it with her thumb. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't, but I do. I promise you."

Quinn could see the reaction in Rachel's eyes. They just lit up ever so slightly, and without even breaking eye contact Quinn could already tell that Rachel was smiling. "I accept your apology." She pulled her down for a kiss and then quickly flipped them over. Quinn let out a squeak of displeasure. "But then what is it?"

"What is what?" Quinn asked as she tried to worm her way out from under Rachel. Rachel halted her movement by planting her arms on either side of Quinn's head. Quinn whimpered once more. It was one of Rachel's favorite sounds; so sexy. Rachel licked her lips. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to, but her fun could wait until later.

"You said that that wasn't it," Rachel reminded.

Quinn took her lower lip between her teeth and shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Now I want to know what it is," she demanded, her tone forceful and authoritative. Rachel stared Quinn and she could see her pupils dilate. Despite her need to have things her way, Quinn did love it when Rachel took over. She took pleasure in having Rachel take her and Quinn would be taken, just not yet. "Come on Quinn," she cooed, bringing her fingers up to Quinn's face before slowly trailing them down her body.

With feather light touches, Rachel teased Quinn. She briefly cupped her breasts before bringing her hand lower, down just inches above where Quinn needed her. Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's top and began tracing idle patterns along her abdomen. Quinn turned her head away and closed her eyes. Rachel could practically hear the thoughts running through her head as she fought off her need for release.

She admired her girlfriend's resolve, but she wasn't one to give up too easily either. She rolled her hips, earning a low groan from her girlfriend. Quinn shook her head, her eyes closing tighter and Rachel responded in turn by placing kisses along her neck. Again she rolled her hips, giving Quinn's neck a hard suck as she did so. "Fine," Quinn moaned, prompting Rachel to stop. "Fine," she repeated. "I'll tell you."

Rachel squealed for joy and she bounced up into a sitting position. She helped Quinn up and leaned in close as she waited for whatever it was that Quinn was about to tell her. Rachel was still a bit worried, she it was clear that whatever was wrong wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She put on a smile to tell Quinn that everything would be okay regardless of what she said next. "I got a tattoo," Quinn admitted, blushing profusely as she did so.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprised. She hadn't expected that at all. It was an interesting development, albeit not an unpleasant one. But there was something that still bothered Rachel. "What does a tattoo have to do with the way you were acting earlier?" The blush on Quinn's cheeks intensified. She ducked her head, but Rachel placed her hand beneath her chin and lifted it back up. "Tell me Quinn."

"That tattoo… it's on my butt."

"Oh… it's on your… oh."

"Yeah… it still kind of stings."

"Of course it would," Rachel stuttered out.

"And it's kind of been bothering me."

"I suppose it would." A moment of silence fell between them until Rachel asked, "May I see?"

"No!" She inched away as her hands flew to her behind.

"What? Why?" Rachel scooted closer, reaching in to grab Quinn's arms. "I want to see." Quinn fought against her, squirming away as best she could. Rachel tried to pin her to the bed, but Quinn managed to wiggle away and escape through the door. Rachel grunted in frustration and chased after her. "Quinn let me see!" Somehow, Rachel caught up with Quinn and tackled her onto the couch. She struggled to get her jeans off and able to get them down to her thighs. But she couldn't get them down much further. As it was, Quinn was stronger than Rachel.

Rachel was almost about to give up when the door suddenly opened. "We're back, you better not be- Dios mío! Can you at least do that in your room?! You're gonna blind me like this!" Santana turned away and covered her eyes.

"We didn't just… did we?"

"Yeah, just… close your eyes. I'll get us to your room." Kurt followed Santana's instructions and let lead him inside. Quinn groaned from her spot under Rachel. It was bad enough that the two of them had walked in on them before, but the fact they weren't even doing anything just made things worse. She got out from under Rachel and followed after them.

"Nothing happened."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm serious. Nothing- Ah!" Quinn screamed as Rachel unceremoniously pulled down her jeans. She almost fell forwards, only just catching herself at the last moment. "Rachel!" She turned around at her girlfriend who was carefully studying the gold star tattoo on her right butt cheek. Quinn felt her face heat up. This wouldn't have been the first time that Rachel had ever stared at Quinn's ass, but with her tattoo Quinn felt self-conscious.

"It's cute. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Rachel puckered up and kissed Quinn's ass. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Full title was intended to be "Mark Upon My Heart... Shaped Bottom"


End file.
